


The Missing Musician

by JaxyBae_G



Category: Nateiplier
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: When Mark gets a mysterious demand from an old enemy, he has no idea what he's actually getting into.
Relationships: Markiplier/Natewantstobattle
Kudos: 8





	The Missing Musician

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!VIOLENT!  
> GUN VIOLENCE  
> KIDNAPPING  
> IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, THEN CLICK AWAY  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Nateiplier Mafia AU

The man stood in the shadows of the warehouse. It was abandoned, dark, intimidating. No one would ever purposefully seek out such a place, unless you were this man.

Mark Fischbach, a notorious mafia leader. He was mysterious and stone-faced. The warehouse was the perfect hideout for the man. 

He stood waiting, impatient as always. The anxious foot-tapping proved so as he glared at the old metal doors of his hideout, watching for any sign of the other mafia.

The other leader had called him merely an hour before. He demanded to meet with Mark. He claimed he had a way to end this "little war between them". Mark scoffed. If 'little war' meant worst competitor. 

After splitting away from Mark's own business, a turf war had erupted. That was two years ago.

What did he want? What was he planning? And why now? When he hadn't given a shit about the henchmen he was losing before.

A loud knock suddenly broke the nights crisp silence. Mark snapped to attention. They had finally arrived. "Come in." He called.

The doors opened with a loud creak. And in walked his enemy, as well as what looked like maybe six other men.

Mark almost growled as he saw the other man's cocky strut. Felix always had the mindset that he was above everyone else, and that it was impossible for him to be hurt. 

He stopped merely ten feet from Mark. Seeming not to care about how dangerous the other man was.

Felix smirked at his former friend, while the other only stared back. His face was void of all emotion, though his heart was pounding. Mark hadn't been in the same room as Felix in over two years and he was fuming with anger.

Felix casually glanced to the left, then the right, tilting his head. "What a wonderful new hideout Mark. Very dramatic." Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What do you want Kjellberg?" Mark's posture was stiff and paranoid.

The other man chuckled. "Aww, why all business Mark? Aren't you happy to see me?" Fischbach growled. "Of course not. I want to know why the hell you're here!" Felix's smirk fell as Mark raised his voice.

He rolled his eyes. Then lazily reached up and gently fixed his shirt. "As you wish... I want to end this mafia war. It's a mere annoyance, and we both have better things to worry about." Felix's arms fell down from his shirt collar and to his sides. 

He raised an eyebrow at Mark, continuing on with his proposition. "No interference with each others business. That means no spies, no framing for murder or stealing... and lastly... No contact between the two of us." Mark nodded in acknowledgment, thinking through the others offer.

He liked that idea, but he needed a bit more convincing. "As reasonable as that sounds, what's in it for me? I have more men and more territory. I can hold out much longer than you can." Kjellberg nodded. He knew this already.

While trying to hide his knowing smirk, he made Mark another offer. "I have a deal for you." Mark nodded as a sign for Felix to continue. It was more out of curiosity, but he wanted to know what Felix was willing to give up for this.

Mark suspiciously raised a brow as Felix motioned to the other men behind him.

Mark gasped as a bound and gagged Nathan was shoved forward. Felix grabbed the boys arm and pulled him to his side.

Mark watched in horror as Nathan shrieked and fought against him. He was whimpering and crying. The poor baby was absolutely terrified. 

Felix paid no mind to the boy, smirking as he glanced at Mark, then back at the shaking Nathan in his hands.

Mark growled as Felix trailed a hand through Nate's black hair. "I heard you were very fond of this one. Nathan Smith, a musician, nineteen right?" Mark only glared.

How dare Felix get the boy involved with this!

Felix rolled his eyes, Mark was getting him nowhere fast. "Now, you both know each other don't you?" He was speaking directly to Nate now. "Mark's gone to a few of your shows hasn't he? You finally let him buy you a drink. You still had his number when we 'picked you up', didn't you?" Nathan could only nod.

Mark had seen Nathan for the first time at a recent show, in a popular bar nearby. The leader's harsh glare slightly softened as he recalled the performance.

Sucking back a shot, the mafia leader let his eye wander over to the bars stage. The red curtains had slowly opened to reveal Nate. Mark took in his small appearance. Black hair with bangs on the left side. Pale skin, dark eyes and small black glasses.

Mark could recall everything. Down to the smallest facial feature and lyric. The performers hips swaying by the microphone.

His slim fingers harshly running over his electric guitar strings. Fischbach recalled his outfit...The tight leather jacket that concealed his chest.

The boy's talent most certainly didn't go unnoticed either.

His voice had been loud and confident, he knew what he was doing on that stage. Watching him move, Mark found himself tapping his foot along. He had enjoyed that show immensely. 

Nate struggled and whimpered as Felix's hold on him tightened. "Do you want this deal or not? We end the war and you get your little... Plaything." Mark nodded. 

Anything to keep Nathan away from Felix. 

"Fine Kjellberg. Now give me the boy." Felix smirked. "Of course, Mark."

Nathan was roughly shoved forwards, into Fischbach's awaiting hands. 

Nathan yelped and tried to pull against the ropes. He wasn't just a fucking gift to exchange! He didn't want this man to touch him, or even be near him. Who knows what he could do to Nate?

Despite the desperate struggling, Mark refused to be anything but gentle. Nate was already terrified. Mark wanted Nathan to know that he wasn't going to be hurt now that he was in his care.

Mark ever so slowly slipped one arm around Nate's back and the other held his bicep. Nate stared up at him with wide teary eyes. He was sobbing through his gag. Desperately, he hit at Mark's chest and pushed against his belly.

Mark only chuckled. "Nate, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." Nathan didn't believe him.

Mark could tell, so slowly, Mark reached around the back of Nate's head. Without a second thought, he untied the gag and let the cloth fall to the ground. Nate was shocked. Why had he done that?

Mark smiled warmly down at the smaller male. "See? I'm not so bad am I?" Nathan almost sobbed in relief. He had seen and spoken to Mark a few times already at different shows, and was happy he could still trust him. 

He buried his head in Mark's chest and openly sobbed. 

Mark knew he would owe an explanation to Nate later. Nate had to know how he could be so directly involved in the reason he was taken... but that could wait. Just until Nate was safe away from this warehouse and those men.

Mark looked back to the still smirking Felix. "It was a pleasure doing business Mark." He turned to walk away, but Mark called out to him. "Hold up, Kjellberg. I'm not done with you." Felix turned back.

He raised an eyebrow at the other mafia man. "You've taken enough of my time Mark. What do you want?" As far as Felix was concerned, he had made his deal and ended a major problem. He no longer wished to be there.

Mark glared hatefully at the other man, as he slightly spat, "You brought another innocent person into the feud between you and I. You used my attraction as leverage to hurt and kidnap another human being."

Mark's dark eyes narrowed harshly. "You're a menace Felix, you have been for as long as I've known you. I can't just let you continue like this." Mark snapped his fingers and a dozen of his own men slipped out from the shadows.

All of them armed to the teeth.

Felix gasped and stumbled back. Same with the men he brought with him. Some protection they were. 

Mark paid them no mind as he turned back to Nate. It was time to go. Nathan didn't need to see what was about to happen. It would just scare him more.

He scooped the boy up bridal style and headed towards the doors. He quickly walked past Felix and smirked. Felix balled his hands into enraged fists at the smug look cast his way.

He growled lowly. The only thing that kept him from attacking Mark and Nathan was the aimed gun pointed at his head. The weapon couldn't keep his mouth closed though.

Out of rage, Felix spat slurs in the direction of Mark and the boy.

Nate whimpered again, his heart dropping to his stomach at the hate laced in his previous captor's voice.

Mark Felt his shaking, and heard Nate's cries pick up again, so he gently told him that they were just leaving and he would be safe from them now. Mark didn't use Felix's name, but it was pretty clear who the comment was aimed for. 

Nathan didn't fight back either, and just let Mark carry him.

Once the mafia leader reached the warehouse doors, he grinned at Felix. "First requirement when in the mafia... Never go anywhere without a ridiculous amount of backup. That way, you're never unprepared." Mark paused for a short, smug second. "Hmm, I really thought I taught you better..." He took pride in the flare of loath in the others eyes.

Kjellberg growled. "Fuck you, Mark." His voice was only a whisper, but the anger and hate within it made it sound so much louder. 

Mark smiled as if he had just gotten a complement. "Likewise... I guess I'll see you in hell, Kjellberg." He took one arm off Nate and shut the two doors.

Quickly walking away from the dark building, Mark smirked as he heard gunshots and screams from back inside.

With the other man behind him, he turned his attention to his little musician. The first thing he did, was reach for the rope wound around Nathan's fragile wrists.

Nate's wrists stung from the rope burns, and he jolted away. It didn't occur to Nate that the man he had just been 'given' to, was trying to free him.

To calm him down again, Mark stroked his back. And gently cooed to him, "Nathan, I already promised you would be fine. Please... I want this rope off you." Nate perked up at the explanation, and held his arms out.

He didn't care at that moment if he couldn't trust Mark. He wanted the painfully itchy bonds to disappear. It felt risky to Nate, but Mark did just save him. He could trust him with this, right?

Mark smiled warmly at him as the binds fell to the ground. Nate was so relieved that, without thinking, he pulled Mark into a tight grateful hug.

The man was surprised, but chuckled and hugged the boy back. "Nate, you're okay now. Where do you want me to take you? I'll bring you home if you want. Or you could come back to my place, just for a little extra protection." Nathan nodded. And Mark gently asked for clarification on which option he was nodding for.

It was almost like Nate couldn't find his voice. Holding up two fingers instead of actually speaking. Mark didn't mind this. "Number two, huh? My place?" Nate nodded once more.

Mark smiled to himself, as he had been secretly hoping Nate would pick him.

As Mark carried Nate along the back alleys that he knew so well, he gently asked, "Did Felix..." He trailed off, not knowing how to gently phrase his next question.

He took a deep breath. "Did he do anything to you?" 

Nate didn't want to answer. What if Mark got mad? He was clearly the only thing around, would Mark take his anger out on him? 

Bravely, he sucked in a breath, and for the first time in a few days, Nate spoke. "I-I... Yes. He did." He gasped as Mark grip on him grew tighter in the slightest. It wasn't an angry gesture. It felt more... Protective to Nate.

Mark kept himself calm. Though he needed to remind himself several times that it was too late to kill Felix himself. 

His voice was surprisingly smooth when he next spoke. "What did he do?" 

Nate held up his arms and looked away. He was nervous and ashamed. The bruises up his arms only proved that he could never save himself if he needed to. The marks made him feel weak, which was probably the objective of the people who made them.

Mark scanned the others pale skin, seeing the purple marks that decorated him. He clenched his teeth when he noticed the newest one forming. It had been from Felix's overly-tight hold on his arm.

"Are there more located elsewhere?" Nate nodded. And for the first time in a few days. "L-Legs and stomach." Nate stuttered. Mark nodded. "I'm so sorry, Nathan." Nate finally looked up at Mark. His eyes were wide with shock.

Was Mark being serious? "R-Really? Why?" His voice was raspy, like he hadn't had water in days. Mark didn't mind. He could still hear the gentleness of Nate's voice through the sore throat.

Mark smiled. "Of course. I'm the main reason you have them. You didn't deserve to end up in this situation. I can't believe Felix would pull you into that."

Nate was surprised by Mark's words. But he was also slightly moved. Mark really did seem to care about him. As of now, anyway.

Nate harshly bit his lip. "Are you really a crime boss?" His voice was small. He was terrified. If Mark said yes, would it make him a loose end? 

Mark sighed. "I am. I'm the leader of one. Felix was angry with me. He was losing business and money, and I was the reason why."

Nate nodded. To be honest, this whole story sounded so interesting to him. He wanted to know the full details, no matter what type of position it put him in. "I'm sorry you had to see that Nate. I'm sorry he dragged you here. I-I'm sorry for all of this..." Mark expected Nate to be mad. To be scared and terrified. 

But then, Nate did the unthinkable.

He smiled. "It's alright, Mark." Nate knew it was nowhere near the others fault for his kidnapping. The blame could only go to Felix.

Mark shook his head, he didn't believe Nate. And he expressed so. "It's not alright, Nate. You're hurt. He did that just to get back at me. How could this not be my fault."

Nate's smile didn't fade. Reaching his hand up slowly, he lightly stroked Mark's cheek, Asking him slowly, "Are you the one that broke into my house?"

Mark knew what Nate was doing, but he still answered honestly. "No."

Nate smirked, asking another question. "Are you the one who took me from my home?"

Mark shook his head. "No."

"Mark, are you the one who hit me?" 

Mark clenched his teeth. "No, I didn't." Nate smiled sweetly up at him, and Mark had to turn his head away so he wouldn't stare. 

"One last question Mark... If you didn't break in, kidnap me or hit me... Are these bruises, and this situation really your fault?" Nate was smiling smugly now. He was winning this argument no matter what.

Mark lightly grimaced. "N-No."

With this, Nate smugly let his hands fall to Mark's shoulders, stating out sassily, "See, you're not so bad, are you?"

Mark smirked. Touche Nate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, there's always more on the way! Give me some suggestions if you have ideas!


End file.
